Punishment
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Ulquiorra has grown quite tired of Grimmjow's disobedience. So, he decides to take his punishment... into his own hands. Ulqiorria/Grimmjow Boy/Boy... Shonen-ai.


Punishment: Ulquiorra/Grimmjow

"One day… Aizen-sama is going to kill you for disobeying… Grimmjow." The one in question, smirked and laughed bitterly. "You would know, you're his favorite little pet… aren't ya?" Ulquiorra continued to stare at him with a blank expression, "I don't know what you're referring to."

"Sure you don't", Grimmjow rolled his eyes, and then glared at Ulquiorra, "I really can't stand you and your damn attitude! Show some emotion for once bastard…" The black haired Arrancar glared, and suddenly appeared in front of Grimmjow. He raised a hand, and sent him flying with a blow to his stomach. "I dislike you. Is that enough emotion?"

"You… bastard," Grimmjow roared, and leapt at Ulquiorra. The latter swiftly dodged, and let a small smirk fall onto his lips. "Too slow." The blue haired man snarled in annoyance, and aimed his fist towards Ulquiorra's face. A smaller hand was lifted, and stopped the attack immediately. "Don't attack me. For your own sake, I think that's quite unwise."

"I don't give a DAMN, lapdog." Ulquiorra's expression flashed to one of anger for a second, and Grimmjow was suddenly lying on his back, after being thrown to the floor. "Watch your words, 6."

"Heh, what… I don't get a name now?"

"Do you deserve one?" Grimmjow glared, and pushed himself off the floor. He turned towards the door, ignoring Ulquiorra completely. He was spun around, and grabbed by his almost nonexistent collar. "Show some respect, you fool." Grimmjow smirked, and spat in Ulquiorra's face. "Enough respect?"

"You're really… going to regret that," Ulquiorra said. His tone of voice was flat, and his eyes showed no hint of the anger inside. The massive sum of reiatsu in the room was the only indication, Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit, and his hand flew to his zanpakuto. "You won't get the chance to draw blood from me," Ulquiorra whispered in his ear, before disappearing to the other side of the room. Grimmjow charged at him, and brought his sword down where Ulquiorra's head was. "Too slow," a voice came from behind him, and Grimmjow skidded across the ground after receiving a kick in the back. The 6th Espada staggered up, and launched another punch towards Ulquiorra, which was dodged by simply a sidestep. "If you would think a little bit," Ulquiorra taunted, "instead of randomly attacking me… perhaps, you could land a hit… Grimmjow."

"Don't lecture me you bastard…"

"I'll do as I please. I don't abide by the orders of those below me." Ulquiorra stepped forward, and launched his arm into Grimmjow's stomach, causing him to crash into a nearby pillar. "Do you hear that Grimmjow? You're beneath me…"

"Would you just shut up? I don't wanna hear your damn mouth anymore." The 4th stepped forward, an odd expression on his face and said simply, "Then don't listen."

"How I am going to do th-" Grimmjow's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he was silenced by Ulquiorra's lips. He shoved the black haired man off of him, and growled. "What the HELL do you think you're doing? Get the fuck away from me…"

"I already told you… I'll do as I please, and I don't follow your orders Grimmjow."

"You're damn lucky that I lost my arm bastard, or I'd be beating the shit out of you for that."

"It's quite fortunate that you did. Now, you're an easier target…" Ulquiorra was smirking now, as one hand held Grimmjow tight against the pillar and the other was pulling blue hair tightly. "Have I ever told you… that your voice… very much disgusts me? I would really prefer it… if you'd stop speaking." The higher ranking Espada forced his lips to Grimmjow's again, with no mercy as he bite at the soft skin there. "Get off me Ulquiorra."

"I said… stop talking Grimmjow." Ulquiorra repositioned his grip on Grimmjow to force his arm against the pillar also, and continued kissing him. "Maybe this will teach you some respect Grimmjow… consider this your punishment."

"Is it really punishing me? Or, are you enjoying this Ulquiorra," Grimmjow snarled, leaning his head to the side to force Ulquiorra's mouth off of his. "I don't owe you an answer," said the green eyed Espada, while flicking his tongue against Grimmjow's neck. "Don't lick me, you perverted little bastard," the blue haired man struggled against his hold, finally managing to push Ulquiorra off of him. Grimmjow stumbled, and Ulquiorra kicked his chest hard. The former glared from his floor-bound position, as Ulquiorra leered over him, straddling his body with his legs. "I will make things worse for you if you aren't compliant." Two hands forced Grimmjow against the cold ground, by pushing on his chest. One hand trailed downwards, lightly, barely… an almost ghostly touch onto his abdomen. "You are beneath me Grimmjow. You are weak. Remember this," Ulquiorra said flatly, then preventing any response by shoving the two Espada's mouths together. Grimmjow shuddered from beneath him, and turned his head to the side. "Get off me."

"I can't do that. You have to be punished."

"Don't you think you've done enough? You LICKED me." Ulquiorra leaned down, and trailed his tongue across the other's cheek slowly, "did I really…?" His tongue traveled towards Grimmjow's mouth, and slipped in between his upper and lower lips.

Ulquiorra stood up, and stared at Grimmjow. "Did you learn your lesson?"

"Not at all… lapdog."

"You really are a fool."


End file.
